


Puss

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M, Neko Duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Warnings: Duo is a neko, and in this case he has kitty ears, a kitty tail, whiskers, and fingernails a little bit too much like claws ^^;Heero is human, 'nough said?





	1. Chapter 1

There was a patch of sunlight that stayed in the living room, sometimes it moved, but usually it only moved to the rug, or to the large, overstuffed chair. Duokitty did his best to follow it about the room, most of his day spent slowly chasing the beam of light from one spot to the next. The only time he perked up from his unvarying napping was when his slave came home.

His slave was a treasure, and Duokitty was very happy he’d found him. Not every slave had been so attentive, petting him properly and feeding him fresh fish or morsels of juicy steak. Duokitty often purred just thinking about his slave. It wasn’t even just because of the food or the petting; he actually kind of liked the slim, dark haired boy. Maybe it was because he didn’t chatter unnecessarily, or disturb Duokitty when he was busy napping. And his fingers were always careful when they pet him, as if making sure it was gentle enough to put him asleep while firm enough to massage. 

Sometimes he curled up on his slave’s warm lap, claws sinking into a firm thigh, eyes slitting in happiness, and his purr would grow so loud, the boy would clutch him against his chest, trying to dampen the sound. Duokitty would always grow hot from that, and then struggle to break free, hopping to the floor and idly licking his fingernails, tail swishing like a headless snake. But then his slave would apologize tenderly and scratch behind his ears, or give him a piece of fresh meat, and all would be forgiven in an instant.

Duokitty’s favorite time was bedtime, when all the lights would go out and the house would grow still and silent. Then he would creep into his slave’s bedroom and inch towards the foot of the bed. The first few times he saw the sheets wriggling and jerking he’d leapt onto the movement. His slave hadn’t been very happy with that at all, and ever since Duokitty would patiently wait for activity to cease before he climbed up, having learned his lesson well.

Once he’d been flabbergasted to wake up and find his slave curled around him, body molding to his back, and a strange stick poking into his rear. He’d squirmed, uncomfortable and growing hot from the proximity, but his slave had only clutched him more, hugging him tight. Finally he’d sighed and despite himself begun to purr, claws flexing in the sheets and leaving little, pinprick holes. 

Then his slave had done something even stranger, rubbing the stick against his backside and huffing into his ear. The breath tickled the hairs inside his ears, making him shiver and yowl a bit in surprise. His tail was pressed awkwardly between them and he had the desperate urge to lash it, but he could only wriggle it a little before he realized it was trapped. His slave reached a hand between them, easing the tail out and placing it against Duokitty’s hip, and then running a soothing hand down his spine. 

Duokitty arched his back, purr growing louder, and then squeaked when he felt the probing fingers beneath his tail. His head whipped around and he hissed at his slave, tiny fangs flashing. His slave did the most perplexing thing then, slipping down to hold his waist and lapping at his rear with a soft tongue not at all suited for proper cleaning. Duokitty was so astounded he held stock still, his whiskers twitching at each press of the velvety and eager tongue. It didn’t feel at all like it should, smooth instead of rough, and it didn’t actually seem to be cleaning at all. In fact, Duokitty felt himself growing warmer in a way that did not bother him. 

For a long time his slave lapped at him, circling with his tongue, and then plunging inside with gentle stabs. After a while Duokitty was writhing, tail slapping this way and that, his ears nearly flat against his head. There was a ripping sound as his fingernails caught on the sheets as they kneaded the bed. 

He murred in annoyance when the attention suddenly stopped, nipping the hand that rested beneath his ribs in irritation. His slave merely chuckled, and then the stick was poking at Duokitty’s rear again, pushing against him, sliding back and forth. Only this time, Duokitty didn’t think it odd at all, and pressed back against it, trembling and wriggling as it slid and slipped deliciously against him. 

He yowled long and loud when it slid into him, halting and slow at first but inching its way inside him little by little. When it stilled so did he, collapsing in his best dead kitty pose, which he’d once used when his slave had foolishly tried to walk him on a leash. But it didn’t work this time, his slave gripping his hips down low and easing out before slipping back in leisurely. Duokitty shuddered despite his protesting yowls, his tail curling up and around his slave’s back and swishing in tickling motions. His slave gasped and pushed all at once back in so hard and fast that Duokitty’s breath whooshed out, his mouth opening into a lovely ‘o’ of surprised pleasure, little white fangs showing at the edges. His eyes became bright purple slits, pupils enormous with desire. 

Then his slave had eased out of him once more, rolling him to his stomach and lifting his hips up. Duokitty liked this much better; it felt much more properly cat-like. His tail twitched and he happily sank his fingernails into the pillow, sinking his teeth into it as well as if biting the back of someone’s neck. He made a happy growling noise as his slave spread apart his rear and swiftly eased inside with a deep sigh of relief. Duokitty’s back claws dug into the mattress, ripping the sheets all the way down past the padding, his head thrashed as he growled, tearing apart the pillow with his teeth ecstatically. 

He’d never known before what the other cats in the neighborhood were shrieking at each other about from the fence before. Now though, with his slave buried inside of him, fingers clenching his sides, breath sighing past his ear in near purring sounds, he thought he might know. Or at least, he might be able to guess. 

Suddenly, and taken completely by surprise, Duokitty screamed in delight, spurting hot, sticky liquid all over the sheets, his slave’s sweet murmurs in his ear. But his slave wasn’t done yet, tightening his grip and thrusting even harder, burying himself deeply, hips grinding against Duokitty’s rear wonderfully. For a long time Duokitty merely lay, ass in the air, his head rubbing against the pillow as he purred and his slave continued. He was nearly hard again when his slave groaned and clutched him, shuddering and crying soft mewling sounds into his ear. It nearly made him wonder if maybe his slave wasn’t a bit of a cat too.

Duokitty purred contentedly for a few moments before wriggling out from under his slave and carefully beginning to lick up everything, his rough tongue perfect for the work. Eventually he was satisfied with his clean up job, and curled into a ball to sleep, wrapping his tail around his hips till it touched his nose. His whiskers twitched and his purr faded, one hand wriggled, as of it were catching something, and his slave smiled, wrapping around him, a small purr of his own nearly audible just on the edge of hearing.

After that, Duokitty never complained when his slave nestled against him, and when he lay on his slave’s lap in the overstuffed chair, he never seemed to grow too hot anymore, except in exciting ways. He even stopped chasing the beam of sunlight, instead letting it come to him. And on some nights, you can hear him shriek from the back fence, yowling up at the moon, and declaring his luck and happiness to all. Until a boot gets chucked at him, at which point he goes home, to his lucky slave.


	2. Puss in Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gw - 1x2 - lemon - nc17 - crazy kitty style...yoikes!
> 
> lol, hope you like?^^;
> 
> Facts you should know: Duokitty is a neko, which means, he has a  
> human body...roughly ^^; though there are some differences - he has  
> kitty ears, a kitty tail, and claws, but human hands and feet. He  
> also has a sandpaper tongue...  
> oh, and he doesn't speak human =^_^=

Duokitty was bored, which was not a first. His slave was gone for the day, off wherever he went during most of the daylight hours, and there was nothing to keep occupied with. He’d already attacked the curtains, and dug in the potted plant for a bit, and then he’d idly played with a stuffed mouse his slave had brought him home once. But, after that, the only thing left was to groom himself till fluffy and sunbath, and he’d done that till he was damp all over from cleaning, and then near dying from the heat of the sunbeam on the rug. Now, he stalked around the house from room to room, looking for entertainment. There had to be something he hadn’t already played with.

He slunk into the kitchen, tail twitching and sniffed delicately at the fridge, but as usual it did not open. For some reason he could never seem to get doors open by himself, his claws always scrabbling on the slippery knobs. Though the fridge didn’t have a knob, it must’ve had some other trick, because try as he might it wouldn’t budge when he sniffed at it. Duokitty wasn’t stupid, he just thought like a cat. And cats, being the creatures they are, leave the dirty work –such as fridge door opening- to their slaves. They needn’t bother themselves with such things. Duokitty liked to try though. He was nearly always curious and willing to learn.

After the kitchen, Duokitty went to the hall, from hall to living room, out into the small foyer, from the foyer to the bathroom, and then over to the last room left, his slave’s room. But it was hardly worth going in, there were other doors in there, but of course, he couldn’t open them. There was the bed though, which smelled delightfully of his slave and often tempted him to nap upon it. 

However on this day, one of the doors in the bedroom was slightly ajar, enticing Duokitty with its dark secrets. He obviously couldn’t help himself, and went dutifully to investigate. First he sniffed with vigor at the crack of shadows he could see. Then, he nudged the door open and leapt behind it, just in case. The door swung open on slightly creaky hinges and Duokitty peered around the doorframe carefully.

There were no dogs in it, nor rats or mice, at least that he could see. So with his tail pointing upwards like a flagpole and his ears all perked, he went in. It was a closet, though he didn’t know it. What he did know was that everything in this new room had the smell of his slave all over it. There were things hanging up, and if Duokitty had worn clothes, he might’ve known it was clothing. On the floor of the closet was a military line of shoes. 

Duokitty sat on the floor and sniffed the shoes. They reeked of his slave, and for a happy time Duokitty rubbed his head against the toes of them, purring loudly. He couldn’t help it, he really did like his slave, and it had been so many hours that the mere reminder of his scent thrilled Duokitty to his core.

After a significant amount of cuddling the shoes, Duokitty sat back on his haunches and stared at them. He’d seen his slave wear some of them, like the ones with the funny strings that he often couldn’t resist batting at, and the flat, dull brown ones. But just to the right, nearly hidden, was a pair he’d never seen before. 

They were black, and smelled partly of animal, and partly of his slave. Duokitty glanced over his shoulder, just in case, then dragged the smooth boots out, petting them and absently kneading one with a claw. There were little silvery things on the sides of them, and after a bit Duokitty noticed he could slide them up and down. So he did. This occupied a good portion of time, but eventually he grew bored with the sport and sat back once more, eyeing them. 

Little kitty synapses fired and he slowly pulled one of the boots towards himself, and then, because it looked like the familiar thing to do, he stretched out his leg and slid one of the boots on. He spent some time flexing his foot and wiggling it, half-tempted to try and attack it, it looked so foreign. His claws weren’t too cramped up inside the animal -smelling boot, so he decided to put on the other one as well, tapping both against the floor when they were on. Duokitty thought they looked pretty, spreading his legs and pattering the heels along the floor, tail lashing in enthusiasm. 

He stood up in them, slowly and cautiously, and then proceeded to run around the house in circles, murring happily at the sounds of the boots clicking on the floor. Sometimes it sounded as if they were chasing him, and in an excited state he multiplied his efforts of running, sometimes quickly turning around to see if he could catch the other Duokitty who must also be in boots. Then, exhausted and a little confused, he collapsed on the couch, booted feet dangling from it, and curled up to nap with his tail touching his nose.

It was the soft fondle of his slave that woke him. A gentle petting that trailed down his back, briefly squeezing the base of his tale before patting his rear. He arched up into it, a low rumble beginning in his chest and practically vibrating the couch. Ever since the night when his slave had done those strange things to him with his tongue and the odd stick he had hiding on his person, Duokitty had been longing more and more for his slave’s touch. Sure, other people had petted him; his slave’s occasional friends, who’d come over, or neighbors, but Duokitty really only wanted his slave’s petting. 

As Duokitty writhed and purred, drooling a little in ecstasy despite himself, he realized his feet were feeling awfully funny. And then he remembered the boots and tried to hide them, pulling his legs in and up and rolling to his knees. His slave was not fooled; smiling down at him and tugging one booted foot out to look at it. Duokitty’s purr became staggered and questioning, hoping his slave wouldn’t be upset with him, as that usually resulted in a lack of petting and less tidbits of fish or steak. 

Duokitty tried his best to look innocent, eyes opening wide, and his tail fluffing up a bit and swishing behind him. He endeavored to pretend there were no boots on his feet, his whole body attempting to communicate ‘what feet? Where?’

Yet, his slave did not seem to be fooled by any of it, and instead slowly pulled out Duokitty’s other booted foot, turning both feet in his hands this way and that, thumbs running up and down the material of them. Then he gave Duokitty a look he’d begun to recognize, it was fairly new, and it did not mean food, or just a good petting, but instead, something else: mating! Duokitty was really beginning to like mating, though often it puzzled him, since he was sure he was male and so was his slave. But, after talking to a few of the others in the neighborhood, like his friends next door, Treizekitty and Zechskitty, he understood that it was fairly normal thing with slaves. 

Treizekitty and Zechskitty had only one slave to share between them, and Duokitty sometimes felt a bit sorry for them, since he had a slave all to himself. He’d once caught sight of their slave, who was a bit smaller than either of his masters -who were both large toms- and had wondered how it worked between them. When he’d asked, they’d yowled about something a little different than what Duokitty knew of mating, saying they did it backwards with their slave. And, when Duokitty had asked what they meant, he was stunned to find out the answer, but it’s also made him think new thoughts. Ever since, he’d been wondering how to go about trying it on his slave, but hadn’t had an opportunity yet, as his slave was usually quicker on the draw.

Today was no different. His slave let go of his feet and gathered him close, nuzzling his neck and making excited noises in his ear, and Duokitty didn’t even put up a token resistance, instead going limp and purring loudly, absently kneading the couch arm in happiness. His eyes slitted in pleasure and then he yowled when his slave lifted him up and placed him standing with his hands on the back of the couch and his rear waggling behind him. He clicked out a little solo on the floor with the boot heels, his tail lashing eagerly from side to side, claws digging new furrows into the poorly treated couch. 

Duokitty didn’t speak in human, nor did he understand it very well, so when his slave whispered in his ears, all it did was tickle and make his ears twitch. It just sounded like noises to him, not words that he knew. Though, sometimes, his slave did make noises suspiciously like a cat would, but they never translated to anything much other than pleasure-thoughts.

For some reason, his slave always liked to clean him before he mated, Duokitty couldn’t tell what the point was, since his slave didn’t even have the right tongue, but he never complained either, as it felt too good. Instead, he’d learned to relax and accept it, wriggling and mewling, and clawing at things in his joy and then stilling in anticipation of his slave’s mysterious stick. He had spent some time discovering the ‘stick’, licking it with his sandpaper tongue, and testing it with his claws, but his slave didn’t seem to appreciate the effort. Always pushing him away after only a few moments of study. Duokitty couldn’t figure out why that was, especially since he had the correctly abrasive tongue for such activities, unlike his slave. 

Even now his slave’s tongue lapped at him, doing a bad job of cleaning, but a good job of making him wet and pliable. His purr started echoing his panting breath, fading in and out in quick spurts, and he wriggled against his slave’s mouth. It never felt like this when he cleaned himself, but perhaps it was the tongue difference, or the way his slave gripped at his hips and ground into him with his mouth. It was hard to tell. 

Duokitty stilled as his slave stopped licking, spreading his legs a little in anticipation and glancing over his shoulder to try and watch. Except, he could only see a little bit of it and then he was too busy concentrating on the oddly exquisite feel of the mystifying ‘stick’ as it slid inside of him. It always hurt a little, but Duokitty understood that this was a normal thing in mating, and didn’t really mind as what followed always overtook the minor pain and made it all bliss. 

His slave’s hands, clawless, bit into his hips and tugged him backwards, and Duokitty sighed out a series of soft purrs as he became slowly filled and full. He meowed questioningly when his slave bit softly at the back of his neck; as it implied ownership, but let it go by unpunished, sinking his claws into the couch instead. 

He had noticed, that whenever his slave took him, something odd happened between his own legs. Sometimes he had a chance to look, and sometimes not, but this time, thanks to the position he was able to peer down and see what was going on. It looked a bit like his slave’s stick, though not as large nor as thick, and it seemed to hide when not in actual use. Yet, when his slave touched it, it felt amazing, making his whole body twitch and jerk in surprise. Which it did, as his slave’s silky hand wrapped around it, pulling and tugging until Duokitty thought he might explode. He didn’t explode; though he did see mouse-shaped stars burst behind his eyes, and he released a wet, sticky warmth against the back of the couch. 

Duokitty yowled loudly in applause at this, his slave thumping into him so hard that his feet kept leaving the floor, so that the boots made halfhearted clacking sounds every other thrust. He knew later he’d be deliciously satisfied and sore, and to help along his slave, leant back till his claws were the only things holding him. This seemed to please his slave immensely, and the effort redoubled. Duokitty was astounded to find the thing between his legs growing again, and purred loudly to announce it.

His slave virtually yowled himself, holding still for a dazed moment and then loudly panting into Duokitty’s ear, grinding into him with amorous vigor. Duokitty didn’t know that his slave could feel the purr all the way inside of him, and that was what was nearly driving him mad now. He only knew that he felt as if his body’s sole purpose was this, opening wide and accepting everything his slave could give. All too soon though, his slave’s panting grew ragged, and the thrusting more sporadic. Duokitty knew the signs by now and his purring doubled in intensity if possible, sending his slave into a near paroxysm against his back. 

He found himself all filled up, his slave clutching at him, and then slowly falling to his knees, bringing Duokitty with him. Duokitty snuggled and then moved to begin a ‘real’ cleaning, but his slave stopped him and after a few deep breaths lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom. Duokitty stretched and purred softly, his slave placing him on the bed then carefully removing the fun black boots and putting them back into the closet. He lay beside Duokitty and petted him lightly, speaking in his incomprehensible language, tone gently chiding. Duokitty gave a great yawn, licked his own nose and grinned lazily. He might have to learn how to open doors after this.

Later that night three figures sat beside the backyard fence. They all had soft furry ears, and long swishing tails, and, they appeared to be talking. Though, if you listened it was merely cat sounds. One of them was much smaller than the other two, and sat in a slightly submissive pose, listening politely, ears cocked.

Treizekitty was a large ginger tom, and Zechskitty a pale yellow tom, both had great fluffy tails, much more thicker and furrier then Duokitty’s own, and they also seemed to know everything. Which was why Duokitty always listened to them when they tried to counsel him on his slave. 

Tonight they had taken note with interest to his tale about the boots, and murred and meowed approval, giving Duokitty licks to help him clean himself. Zechskitty especially seemed interested in Duokitty’s slave, and he had to stop himself from hissing possessively at the large tom about it. Then their slave had come out and called for them, even going so far as to nicely offer Duokitty some treats, but Duokitty had refused them, and tail sticking straight up he meandered to his back door and scratched at it till his slave let him in.

Later that night, Heero – the slave – woke to find Duokitty perched on his chest, pupils taking up his entire eye as he stared down, claws kneading. Then, with a possessive meow, Duokitty proceeded to claim his slave properly. 

 

hee ^^;  
a story for another time! i think treizekitty and zechskitty  
might be bad influences eh? -grin-


End file.
